This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Torque transmission units are widely used in automotive engineering. Torque transmission units must reliably transmit the torque demanded in a respective situation, and must have reproducible performance features, even when the components of the torque transmission unit are subject to changes over time due to wear phenomena, for example. In other words, an actuation should have constant characteristics independently of the operating history of the torque transmission unit. Another important aspect is a fast reaction of the torque transmission unit to a corresponding demand signal.